Diana
Dwell on the beauty of life, watch the stars, and see yourself running with them... History Forget about the sadness in your past. Live in the moment Lannia, the beautiful goddess of The Amazons, fell in love with a mortal, called Joey Hawker. They had a child together, whom they named Diana. Just days after, Lannia left her lover. He was a low life. She didn't want her daughter around a man who drunk often. She wanted the best life for her. She went to an unkown island, full of gods and goddeses, and all sorts of creatures, and asked the royal family to take her. They said yes, and treated her as their own daughter. She grew up with servents, all of whom she was kind too. Her blackflowing hair and beautiful eyes caught everyone's attention, but it was her personality that captured everyone's hearts. One boy captured her's, a boy named Alexander. He was amazing. Funny, kind, and loyal. She shared all her secrets with him.They slowly became best friends. Aged 14, he visited her once, and he kissed her. They both thought it a mistake, but a small tension was between them, and they soon realised they were in love at age 15. They dated in secret, sneaking in a kiss at every moment they could, hugging all the time, and seeing each other more often. At 17 however, she was placed into an arranged marrige... She screamed, rebeled, fought, did everything to get out of it. But it didn't work. She got married, but still loved Alexander. She continued the relationship with him. In two years, at age 19, her mother, Lannia, took her to join the Amazons. She didn't want to. She was happy where she was. Lannia took her anyway. The next day, Diana was found dead in a forest. Her skin was snow white, her lips blood red, and her hair tangled in branches. Her eyes were wide open. She was holding a picture of Alexander... Lannia revived her daughter, placing her into a body with blonde hair. This new Diana now had powers. She created a robot, and called him C2o. She left to become an Amazon, wishing she still had Alexander, who had been forced to stay where he was. Personality Our personality is what we are. Never change it, even to fit in. Else you lose your own identity Diana is kind, and sometimes a little to honast for her own good. She is only flirty around Alexander. She is a beautiful singer. Apperance Happy girls are the most beautiful '' The Witching Hour by dark spider.jpg The warriors by dark spider.jpg|Her with Alexander The Storyteller by dark spider.jpg Runaway by dark spider.jpg|Her with Alexander Queen of shame by dark spider-d2ywp8l.jpg Never After by dark spider.jpg Ex Machina by dark spider.jpg|Creating C20 Diana Dead.jpg|Her death Diana10.jpg Diana9.jpg Diana8.jpg Diana7.jpg Diana5.jpg Diana4.jpg Diana3.jpg Diana2.jpg Deep in the Underworld by dark spider.jpg|With Alexander '' Powers My powers give my my talents. But I will never use them for evil. She is able to change her apperance #She has a perfect aim #Her voice is pitch perfect #She has inhanced strength and agility #She is able to summon animals and talk to them, being a goddess of nature. #She is able to make plants grow #She has the natural ability to heal others #She can calm people down #She can charm speak Relationships Friends like eachother for who they are. If someone you call friend tries to change you, they aren't your true friend... *Alexander-Lover-I adore him. He's my everything *C2o-Robot Helper-I created him a while ago. He just does a few bits and bobs for me. *Lannia-Mother-Neutral terms. She took me away from Alex. *Joey Hawker-Father-Not sure yet Word Bubble C2o C2o is her robot helper. They are friends. Category:Goddess Category:Demigod Category:Nature Category:Amazons Category:Daughter Category:Royal Category:In Relationship Category:~Rose Witch~